The present invention relates to a manually guided implement, especially a power saw, a cut-off machine, or the like.
A power saw having an upper handle is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,492. The ends of the handle are connected to the housing of the power saw via respective rubber antivibration elements. An only very limited installation space is available for the antivibration elements. These antivibration elements are disposed in the transverse direction of the implement, perpendicular to the longitudinal central plane of the implement. Due to the limited installation space, other antivibration elements, such as coil springs, cannot be installed in this position, so that an optimal adaptation of the dampening characteristic is not always possible.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an implement of the aforementioned general type that has a small overall size and good dampening properties.